


Newton and Hermann Face the Press

by cephalopod_groupie



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Romance, reference to sexual activity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalopod_groupie/pseuds/cephalopod_groupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys wake up "the morning after" and then must talk to reporters. No real plot. Post-film.<br/>Happy Valentine's Day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newton and Hermann Face the Press

Hermann woke up to find Newt's hand resting on his bare chest. He inhaled sharply through his nose as he opened his eyes. Newton was breathing peacefully. Soft echoes of their pleasured moans from the night before filled Hermann’s mind. He rested his own hand on top of his lover’s. Eventually, Newton stirred.

“Morning, Herms.”

“Good morning, Newt.” They kissed tenderly. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Newton breathed, a trace of carnality in his tones. He caught sight of his own hand on Hermann’s flesh and became intrigued. Hermann was not accustomed to body worship of any kind and so was spellbound by Newton’s tender, sublime touches. He felt Newton’s moist lips and began to toy with his hair. Newt looked up.

“Kiss me there,” Hermann whispered, pointing to a spot just over his heart and looking into Newton’s eyes again. Newton complied. Hermann watched him for as long as he could, but the sensation of Newton kissing him where he had simply ached for years was too much and he let his head drop back and closed his eyes. He lightly gripped Newton’s shoulders and inhaled.

“Ooo I can feel your heartbeat under my lips,” Newt said. His usual enthusiasm and energy was still there, but it was softer, calmer. Though Hermann’s heart was pounding with joy and relief, he had never been so content. The kaiju war was over and Newton was in his arms. He gazed down fondly at Newton again, marveling in the surprising fact that Newton was a very attentive lover. Suddenly, there were two sharp knocks at the door. They both jumped. Newton swore.

“Hey dude? You in there?”

“Yeah, Tendo,” Newt called out to him.

“Hermann's not answering his door; is he ok?”

“Oh, go on then,” Hermann whispered, rolling his eyes. Newton smirked and a blush creeped up his neck.

“He's with me,” Newton said, looking at Hermann, “In my bed...naked.”

“Oh, Newton,” Hermann said with half a smile as he put a hand on his forehead.

“Hey hey!” Tendo said saucily, “Congratulations you guys! Listen, the press wants to talk to the two scientists who basically helped to save the world. We set up a a panel in the middle of the jaeger bay.”

“Thanks, Tendo. We'll be there soon.”

“Kay, see you guys.” Tendo’s footsteps died away. Hermann looked at Newton and shook his head.

“I know, I know,” Newton said, snuggling back down. “I shouldn’t have said that, but I want everyone to know about us.”

“You can be sure of that now,” Hermann said, unable to hide his happiness under his usual façade of annoyance. He tranced a fingertip over the bandaid on Newt’s forehead before threading his fingers through Newt’s now clean but still messy hair. The biologist returned to his ministrations, ghosting his hands over Hermann’s chest.

“I’m falling asleep, again.” Newton’s voice was muffled.

“Let’s get up then,” Hermann sighed reluctantly. “Sooner we make our public statements the sooner we can return to our libidinous state.”

“You think babe? This shit could go on for years,” Newt straining to get up, planting one big fat kiss on Hermann before sliding out of bed. Hermann watched Newton’s naked form with hooded eyes as the man headed toward the bathroom. A few minutes later, Hermann had begun to get dressed and Newton emerged from the bathroom wearing only yesterday’s ribbed jeans.

“Newton! You can’t wear those blasted things!”

“I’m just going back to my room babe,” Newt said with a quick kiss as he headed out the door.

“Wear something respectable,” Hermann called after him. He didn’t even have to listen to hear the man snort sarcastically. Yet, Newton returned wearing his best clothes. Skinny jeans without a single tear, his cleanest shit and a spare thin tie. Hermann was grumbling about his appearance. Newt stood and stared at him fondly.  

“Ah Newton, what do you think of this blazer?” Hermann said, tugging at the navy blue fabric. Newton approached slowly. “It's a little too small,” Hermann added. Newton reached up to adjust the collar and Hermann dropped his arms at his sides, looking at the man’s face. Newt looked up.

“It fits you perfectly,” he said, giving him a peck on the cheek, “You look sexy.”

“Could we, perhaps, have one kiss before we face everyone?”

“We can spare 30 seconds, right?” Newt bit and licked his lips. The humor in his eyes faded a bit. They had survived years of bickering, terrible stress in a time of war, and drifting with a kaiju together. They deserved a moment with just the two of them. No threat, no worry, no anger. At first the kiss was soft but it quickly became needy, making up for lost time. Newt broke the kiss in exchange for a simple embrace. He felt Hermann wrap himself around him. They were saying “sorry” and “congratulations” and “I love you” all at once.

“We better get going, my love.” Hermann’s words were muffled.

“I know.” They walked down the hall knowing nothing would ever be the same again. At the last moment before they reached the main bay, Hermann reached out to hold Newton’s hand only to find that the man’s hand was stretched out, waiting for his own. They held tight.

The place erupted with cheers as they entered. They were both quite stunned to be honored in such a way. They had always felt a little forgotten. After they sat down at the excellent conference table set-up that Tendo had arranged, they answered practically hundreds of questions. How they worked, how they came to discover how the bridge could be collapsed, what was the origin of the kaiju... It was exhausting. Tendo stepped in, seeing that it was becoming too much.

“Last questions, please,” he spoke up. A reported raised their hand. Tendo pointed and gave her the ok. She asked what they intended to do next. Newton, seeing Hermann didn’t have much of an answer, cleared his throat.

“I-I was thinking about writing the encyclopedia of kaiju,” Newton said, tentatively. He paused. “...and that maybe Hermann and I could get teaching positions at the same university and um...live together if, if he wants to.” Newton didn’t look at Hermann. There was utter silence.

“He wants to,” Hermann said to the reporter. The chair next to him scraped the floor and Newton was off his feet and throwing his arms around Hermann’s neck. Hermann didn’t protest. He did not say, “stop that at once, Newton,” or “control yourself.” He let Newton embrace him in front of the reporters and all of Shatterdome. And he hugged back with every ounce of strength he had left. There was even more cheering, but they didn’t really notice.


End file.
